Night To Forget
by yubitsume
Summary: Night To Forget. Halloween Night. All Night. All Ages. Ludwig and Belle (Belgium) are private investigator, who have just received an odd murder case that only seems to point to a night club known as, Night To Forget. One event leads to another and Ludwig goes missing, but returns with bite marks and a craving for blood. What lengths will Belle go to to save her partner?
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup everyone, Yubitsume here with my first Halloween fiction. GerBel, vampire and crime show fans rejoice and please enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :3**

**Summary: **_**A Night To Forget. Halloween Night, All Night. All Ages.**_** Belle Defoe and Ludwig Bielschmidt are private investigators, who receive an unconventional murder case on the most infamous night of the year. Halloween. The two know to stay leery of this time of year, but what will they do, or what will Belle do when the case leads to a questionable nightclub and her partner going missing, but returning with bite marks and a strange attraction for blood. Vamp!Germany x Belgium. Possible multiple P.O.V.s, but I'm still not sure.**

None of this registered in my mind. I'll admit, the past few days weren't exactly what I'd call ordinary, but this was just too much.

As the kannines dug deeper and deeper into the flesh of my neck, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to how this all began. The situation still didn't quite click in my now twisted mind but I braved it, trying to think optimistically. And hey, maybe I'd manage to make some sense of it all in the process.

I had woken up and gotten ready for work, just like any other day, only this day was different somehow. It was...lacking in chaos, I might say. Not that I missed it, but I still couldn't help but find it a bit odd, especially in an insomnia ridden city like this one, that never seems to sleep or take a break.

The air was cold and soggy, revealing to the public that a certain holiday was coming up. And if you're a private investigator like myself, you tend to be leery of said time of year.

My job has always been composed of utter madness, yes, but it only festers and becomes more severe when October peeks its shameless head out from around the corner. I'll admit, it's an interesting time of year, easy to occupy my mind and all, but it can easily overwhelm you with its absurdity. With that, you must be cautious.

I pressed the button to access the cross walk and waited patiently as a variety of colored cars passed by. Most people walked in this place, so it was another thing that caught my attention when I was a loner at the corner. And I mean that in a very literal term, as in ther being not another living soul on the curb, or anywhere in sight for that matter, other than me. Or so I thought, before a hand placed itself on my shoulder, uninvited.

I jumped, nearly loosing my footing, but was caught before I could fall. The hand helped balance me in my heels and I was welcomed by a voice, heavily dipped in an English accent.

"Woah, woah there." The voice spoke. "A bit clumsy, now, are we?" He teased in a friendly way. After regaining my composure, I turned to adress the stranger.

He was short. Really short actually, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, my love." I stiffened a bit at what he chose to call me, but decided to brush it off. Judging by his size, I figured I could fight this guy off if he decided to rape me in an alley way ( not that I planned to walk into one any time soon ).

And still, I couldn't help but stare at...

"Perhaps I could count on you to accompany me on my journey." He smiled brightly, but I found myself preoccupied.

Eyebrows.

"It's not far, if you think you're up to it..."

Eyebrows.

"I mean, if you're busy, I won't mind."

Eyebrows.

They barely peeked out from under his hoodie ( which looked like a cloak for some reason. Weird ), but that didn't thwart the attention they were self prophecized to bring.

"Well, anyone with a brain can see that you're on your way to an important event. However, that is redundant, for..."

God, each line must of had their own timezones. I had to touch them.

"Miss, are you feeling okay?" He asked, probably noticing that I didn't give a rat's ass what he was saying. He leaned back, a bewildered look on his face, when I brushed my fingers up against them.

They felt surprisingly- oh, damn. What was the word - thin? No, that wouldn't be it...

Creased? Glazed?

"Ummm, my love...?"

I blinked as I realized I had allowed something to slip from my mind.

"Gyah! The cross walk!" I turned on my heels and found that my time to cross was almost up, so I ran. Unfortunately, the light changed before I had suceeded in crossing the street, making it to where I had to do the tango with several moving cars and their impacient, coffee-spilling, red-faced drivers.

"Get out of the fucking road, bitch!" One of them honked their horns at me and I took the time to flip them off before continuing on my route to work, the stanger with the freakish eyebrows now a insignificant memory in the back of my head.

...

When I arrived at work ( if you could call it that ), I had discovered that I was nearly ten minutes late and ended up practically glomping the nearest chair, disguarding my shoes in the process.

"Unsensible little bastards." I complained into the seat's false leather.

"Then why do you wear them?" Asked a familiar voice. I repositioned myself in the chair to what might be somewhat decent and saw my partner, Ludwig, staring at me disapprovingly, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands.

"Expectations." I answered simply with a cat's grin, then noticed the coffee. My eyes must have given away my desire, because he nodded, sitting in the seat across from me while setting one down on the makeshift desk and pushing it towards me. I latched onto the cup and began chugging the liquid greatfully before spitting it out and rubbing my burnt tongue.

He furrowed his brows and pinched the bridge between his eyes, sending his glasses slightly ajar. "Still haven't gotten any better at that?" He took a modest sip of his drink, almost in a mocking gesture.

"Bahhh," I groaned. "You can only do that because your heart is made of ice and your soul is as black as the coffee you're drinking." I managed to take a drink, this time much slower, then set down the coffee and placed my cheeks in my hands, smiling genuinely. " So what is on the serving menu for today?" I asked, jokingly.

He frowned at my dry humor, taking another sip of his bitter drink. I noticed bags under his eyes and felt a flower of sympathy bloom in my chest. He really does over-work himself. After years of working with the guy, I had come to realize that, but then again, it can also be quite obvious at times. Like how he passes out in his chair every once in a while, his face still not unwinding even when his conscience is at rest. Not to mention that he has to support his unemployed brother, but still manages to bring me coffee in the mornings. What a sweetheart.

"Murder, it seems like." He murmers, his lips hovering the lid of his cup. I blink, glancing at the center of the room, which was actually a warehouse/crime scene. I couldn't see much, but I really didn't have to. It's my job to find the murderer, not how the victim was killed.

The air in the room was brittle and cold as a voice called,

"I think I found something."

...

We both stared at the victim's neck where there were what looked like...

"Bite marks?" Ludwig questioned, a perplexed look on his face.

I blinked, looking at Ludwig, then back at the body, slightly disturbed. I had never seen something like this, like what this girl...was this even a girl anymore?

Just the sight of her made my stomach hurt and I soon found myself struggling to hold down my coffee. She had long red hair and skin like paper, in both color and stability. Under said skin ran a series of black, swollen veins that resembled grotesque tree branches in all their morbid glory. Even her wide, glazed eyes were flooded with the black substance, to the point where the whites had become pitch black.

I watched Kiku, our specialist, as he inspected the body, his movements full of dexterity and care, knowing that the slightest touch could very possibly break her skin. Every so often, I'd see him pull away and write something on a tiny notepad ( Is that Hello Kitty? WTF?). This time, he put "Hyphema". I recognized the word, remembering that it was related to a fracture to the eye, also known as an "eight-ball fracture", in which the iris of the eye fills with blood, making it appear a sickening black color. It usually wasn't permanant, but I figured that didn't matter with this one.

Plus, I had never heard of it effecting the veins like this, nor have I heard of anything-illness, disease, nor toxin-doing something this horrifying. It was utterly sickening.

I pushed away the thoughts and forced myself to focus. Now, I saw that Kiku had become infatuated by the bitemark again. Swallowing my fear, I forced my knees to buckle. I gradually leaned down and tried to see what he was seeing. Then I noticed it.

"Was she...injected with something?" Ludwig asked, taking the words right out of my mouth. I peered over Kiku's shoulder and noticed Ludwig staring at me, even though his question was obviously aimed at Mr. Honda. When I saw concern in his eyes, I turned my head instantly, not wanting to show weakness. I cursed my squeemishness and directed my attention towards Kiku, not dreaming to deal with the dead body, nor Ludwig's sympathies.

"It's very possibre." The Japanese man spoke in an accent, similar to mine and Ludwig's in heaviness, but completely different. He leaned in closer, pressing his gloved fingers against the two puncture marks in the girl's throat. "If that is the case, then who ever did this crealy meant for it to rook rike a bite mark." He massaged the wound again, this time just pin pointed enough to draw some of the black substance. It oozed slowly and sickeningly, dripping like syrup into a small vial that Kiku held under it. However, it seemed that he had used too much force, and the skin gave way like paper placed in water, baring the insides of the victim's throat and spilling the foul liquid everywhere.

I gasped, stumbling backwards in order to avoid the stuff touching my bared toes. Ludwig grabbed me and assisted my retreat. I began to shake as the acrid smell of rot filled my nostrils. I was really beginning to regret that coffee now, and judging by the look of nasea on Ludwig's face, I'm sure he was too.

"Very intersting." Kiku noted, as if he didn't even notice that his gloves had been painted with a fresh coat of black venom.

"And sickening." I commented stalely, my hand against my mouth and my eyes burning from the stench.

"I know." Ludwig agreed, releasing me and eyeing the body. By now, the puddle of black goo had ceased its expansion, but still held a heavy radius.

God, how much of that stuff was inside her?

Unable to take it any longer, I turned back to retreat to the chair I had rested in moments ago. After I sat, Ludwig placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He questioned, his face all stoic and businessy like always, but with an intense gleem of concern in his eyes.

I nodded, coughing and rubbing at my eyes. "God damn, have you ever seen anything like that?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Never. I work with you, remember?"

I gazed at my desk, the sight of the red-head still in my head. My emerald eyes flickered up to Ludwig's icy pools of blue as I asked. "What do you think did that to her?"

He sat back down and his face told me that he was taking my question with all seriousness. I loved watching how his face softened when he would think. It was about the only time it ever did. Perhaps thinking was the only thing that felt natural to him.

"Well, it seems like poison, but I can't see what the goal would be. It's certainly a bit showy."

"Maybe somebody wanted to draw attention to themselves." I offered.

"A cerial killer?" Ludwig questioned, his eyes perking at their rims. Then they calmed as he thought it over. "I suppose that's possible. hey can get...creative at times." I saw him glance back at the crime scene.

"Well," I drew his attention back to me, not wanting him to be exposed to that brutal sight a second time. "We'll have to find a place to start first."

**Had to cut it off somewhere. It would really help if you guys tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and if you're looking foward to anything. Also, if something confused you, just tell me and maybe I'll be able to shine some light on it. Thanks and have a very pasta day, as well as a spooky Halloween. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Update! I'm pleased to say that this came pretty easily and I think this story has alot of potential. Oh, and I've decided on multiple P.O.V.s. Enjoy!**

Ludwig's P.O.V.

Why was I biting her?

It was as if I was inebriated. Or sleepwalking? Like my mind was fogged and I had no control over what I was doing, my urges owning me. I still didn't completely remember what I had done, or what made me like this. I do know that I wish I had been def to Belle's wimpers of pain, but found that my hearing was more than intact. Not only that, but I could feel her delicate hands press against my torso as she desperately tried to pry me off.

I couldn't enjoy this.

No matter how much my body said it did.

...

The girl had been identified as Angela Wilson, a waitress in her early twenties who worked at a diner downtown.

We found that information from her finger print profile (she had a couple DUIs like most ), but other than that, there wasn't much else.

"This is strange." Belle commented, shuffling through the paperwork. "It's as if her whole life before two years ago has been completely erased." A slip dropped from her fingers and she bent down to retreive it, causing her skirt to climb her legs precariously. I quickly adverted my eyes, knowing that if I got a good enough glance, I wouldn't be able to stop looking.

"I wonder who could have erased them." I said, frantically trying to thwart the red splotch from appearing under my eyes.

"Well, they obviously have wanted her dead for a long time." She mumbled, bending over once more to pick up some papers.

"Could you...stop that."

"Stop what?" Belle asked, peering over her right shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Your skirt..." I started, forcing my eyes to make friends with the ceiling.

My partner blinked, not quite understanding what I was trying to communicate to her. She eyed the black skirt that hugged her hips, shaping her thighs and ensentuating her rear.

Her signature feline smile crept onto her face as she realized what had me so bothered. Uh-oh.

"What? You can't handle a little leg, Ludwig?" She propped her right thigh outwards, rubbing its smooth surface teasingly. The skirt took a part in tormenting me too, choosing to obediantly ride up its owners long limbs. I could already feel my cheeks burning.

"I..." My legs moved automatically, chosing to face me towards the wall. _Sheisse_, how could she even manage to wear stuff like that in this weather! ? "Cou-could we just get back to work... please?"

"Fine, fine. Whatever floats your boat." I could hear her barely stiffle a laugh. "Or your other-"

"BELLE!"

After that, laughfter ensued.

...

The night had fallen and my partner and I were on the path leading to the diner in the victim's files. We weren't able to find anything else that could be deemed useful, so we decided to head out.

Only...

"Ve~ Ludwig." A mess of red hair popped up from the back seat. "Are we almost there yet?"

"If we were there, I would have told you, Feli."

"But I said almost." He whinned, slumping over the divider before perking up again like a trick candle ( or a stubborn cockroach ). "Do you think they serve pasta? I hope they serve pasta! That would sure hit the spot!" He cheered, now glancing over at Belle.

"Hey, pretty lady. Would you like to share some pasta with me. My treat~"

Belle chuckled, adoring the tiny Italian. "Why sure." She turned in her seat, deciding to take the opportunity to pinch Feli's cheeks lovingly. He laughed happily.

I sighed. "This is a diner, Feli. I doubt that they have pasta." I pushed his face back. "And don't forget that we're here on business."

"Aww, why do you always have to be such a party pooper, Luddy?" Belle griped.

"A wha-" Was all I could say before she began to play with my cheeks in a similar manor to Feliciano's, sending them both into laughfter and me into a struggle to control the car.

...

This place had a cold atmosphere, similar to one you might find on a subway car at night, filled with people whose ambitions had been crushed, and were just waiting for another agonizing day to end. That's why I never liked riding the subway, nor did I like entering this part of town.

The diner was next to a gas station that was in desperate need of repairs and even missing a few pumps. It held aclose sign in its window and figured it'd be best to just leave it be.

I looked up curiously at our destination, trying to locate the title of the diner, but found that most of its neon letters had died out, leaving only a large "B" and twin Ns in its place.

Belle stepped out of the car and gave me a look that said this place made her feel as bad as it looked. Immediately, I walked to her side and placed a protective grasp around her arm.

A scowl appeared on the blond's face. She looked up at me stubbornly. "I can handle myself, y'know."

"Not in that skirt."

She glared at me and was about to say something when we saw Feliciano step out of the car, looking like he was about to piss himself ( if he hadn't already, that is ). Belle and I shared a look, then dashed to the red-head's side, figuring that he needed the most protection out of our trio.

We entered the BNN diner and were hit by the harsh smell of cigarette smoke. It didn't bother me as much, seeing how I had been a smoker for nearly a year before quiting, and had to get my brother to quit as well. Belle and Feliciano, however, looked like they were going to puke as soon as they walked inside.

"Can't handle a little smoke?" I took the opportunity to tease her while holding onto Feli's hood to keep him from running back to the car.

"I hate that stuff." She exclaimed, scrunching her nose in disgust. "My little brother used to smoke when he went through his whole 'rebelious stage'." Her index and middle fingers formed twitching rabbit ears for emphasis.

"Ludwig, I don't like it here." I could feel Feliciano shake in my grasp. "It's-a scary."

"You'll be fine, Feli." I reassured him. "We'll only be here for a minute and if anything goes wrong, I'll keep you safe, okay?"

Sullenly, the Italian nodded, realizing that he just had to bare it for the moment.

Having handled that situation, Belle and I decided to start for the counter to the right of us.

"Poor thing." She sympathsized.

"He does have a job too, Belle." I reminded her. "And besides, he's afraid of his own shadow."

"Yeah, but drawing pictures of the bad guys is alot different than actually dealing with them."

She had a point... "That doesn't matter right now." Not that I'd ever admit it though.

We found the counter to be deserted as the rest of the place, so Belle decided to give the front bell a ring.

No answer.

She pressed her palm against it again, summoning the same small chiming sound.

Still no answer.

I grabbed her hand before she could press it a third time and signalled with my fingers for her to be quiet. From the back room came a rustling sound.

"Stay here." I told her in a hushed tone as I rested my hand of my pistol.

"I'm coming wi-"

"I need you to take care of Feliciano."

She became silent and I took that as a sign of cooperation, so I went into action. My movements were strategic as I silently climbed over the counter, trying with all my will not to make a sound.

I could hear Belle assisting Feliciano in the background and felt content on going foward.

The counter led to a narrow kitchen, lined with grease covered grills and large freezers that smelled of mold. I haulted and listened for a moment.

Everything was silent.

Something definitely wasn't right.

I spotted the back door at the opposite end of the kitchen. My hands still clenched tigthly around the handle of my gun, I approached the exit and felt a draft, temporarily relieving my nose of the cigarette smell, but not at all calming my nerves. The door was open.

Keeping my breathing at bay, I pressed my back against the tiled wall next to the opening and slowly peeked over its edge. I saw nothing other than darkness, save the light of a lone, flickering street lamp that barely illuminated the asphault.

Slowly, I exhaled, my pistol still an inch away from my face. The streets appeared to be dead.

But I knew better than that.

The cold seeped into my lungs and kissed at the nerves in my back, causing me to shiver. I could feel the muscles curl uncomfortably under my skin, my body preparing itself to pounce.

_Just wait...,_I told myself, silently cocking the gun.

A figure darted through the veil of light, sending my reflexes into motion. I slammed the door open, not bothering for the stealthy approach any longer, and darted for the shadow. His run was obviously panicked, so I doubt that he had a gun ( or if he did, he at least didn't know how to use it ), so I tucked mine under my belt and kept at the chase.

This person was fast. Really fast. But I was faster.

By the time he had reached the gas station, I was close enough to grab him. He kept glancing back over his shoulder and speeding up enough each time to barely slip out of my reach. Fed up with the chase, I launched myself, wrapping my arms around the runner and subdueing him instantly.

A small squeek left the person's lips as I tackled him to the harsh concrete, probably sending the air out of his lungs instantly. We rolled for a minute, fueled by the momentum of the crash, but eventually came to a stop, my glasses somehow keeping intact.

I dug for the hand cuffs in my pocket, a hand still secured around the man's wrists, which were notably scrawny for some reason...

Actually, all of this person felt pettite, except for where my arms were...

_Sheisse_...

"Get the hell off of me!" Demanded a voice that was quite obiously feminant. Although I couldn't see, I could very well feel that the she was now jabbing me in the torso, one of her hands having slipped free. I quickly grabbed a hold of it again, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs as I cuffed the girl's wrists. She seemed to freeze when I did that, as if realizing something.

"Ludwig!" Belle called from behind. I peeled myself off of the cold ( and filthy ) concrete along with the stranger.

Turning around, I saw Belle jogging up to me, her eyes wide and shining from the humid air. Feliciano wasn't too far behind. "What the hell happened?" She asked, eyeing the woman I had caught.

"Nothing. It's fine." I told her too quickly.

"You're a cop?" I heard the woman say, sounding genuinely surprised and perhaps a little relieved.

"It doesn't matter what we are." Belle crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the stranger. "What matters is who you are. Why did you run from us?"

Now that we were closer to the what little light there was, I could see the girl's tan face.

She was pretty, I noticed. Her body was slender and well proportioned, covered by a light blue dress that reminded me of the ocean. It contrasted well with her dark skin and hair, as well as the bright red ribbons that tied it into two pigtails ( one of which was now almost completely lose ). Her golden eyes looked up at Belle skeptically, unsure whether to trust her or not.

"What does it matter to you. I didn't do anything wrong." She defended herself.

"Other than resisting arrest." Belle countered slyly.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you guys were cops? !" Her voice pitched to its cracking point, revealing that the girl was becoming nervous. "Sorry if you can't tell, Sweetheart, but this isn't exactly the best place to be talking to strangers in the middle of the night." She growled in an accent that I couldn't exactly place. French, maybe?

"listen," I intervened before things began to turn ugly. Two pairs of angry eyes turned to me expectantly, causing a chill to go up my spine.

I cleared my throat and managed to continue shakily. "This was just a misunderstanding." I told her. "You're not a criminal and we're not cops." I wanted to gesture to Belle, Feli, and I, but didn't exactly trust this girl enough to turn her loose just yet.

"If I'm not a criminal, then why won't you let me go?" She asked sourly, her head slumped past her shoulders.

"Hey, Ludwig and are nice guys." Feli, suddenly feeling so full of courage, decided to speak up. He walked towards the brunnet and smiled, causing her to grimace.

Suddenly, he became quiet, as if noticing something attention worthy ( which for him, could be a stray leaf ). Felicaino smiled. "Hey~! You're pretty." He complimented her. She stared at him.

"Is this guy fucking serious?"

"I'm still not completely sure about that sometimes." I admitted and Belle sighed.

The tan girl mimicked her sigh and said, "Look, just tell me why you people are here and what you want so I can go home."

She did look quite exhausted now that I took a good look at her. Did she work here?

"Do you happen to know an Angela Wilson?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase.

She didn't answer for a while.

"Is something wrong?" My eyes examined her state, seeing if I could find any signs that might give anything away ( which was rather difficult at this angle, not to mention akward ).

"Well," she started. "could you stop breathing down my neck? It's a bit uncomfotable."

"S-sorry." I spoke, secretly glad that it was too dark for my reddened face to show. "Maybe...we should go back inside." I offered and recieved no complaints.

Feli, of course, sprinted ahead of us, overjoyed to get out of the darkness. I too, was relieved, although I was a little more modest about it. I might have just been paranoid, because I tend to get like that when I can't see very far, but I couldn't quite shake the feeling that...we were being watched or something.

I ignored the feeling, knowing that it was just my imagination, and started for the diner.

Once inside, I made the desicion to free the girl, and she smiled at me greatfully, informing that me that her name was Bridget.

We sat at the counter, not feeling completely comfortable with being so close to the glass. Bridget sat across from us as Belle walked around the perimeter and closed the blinds.

"You mentioned an Angela, right?" She asked curiously.

"Are you familiar with her?" I pulled a picture out of my pocket and slid it across the counter towards her. In this image, her skin had a glow to it and she was actually, well...alive. Unlike when Belle and I had first met her, unfortunately.

Bridget scrapped the paper up from the cold surface and eyed it before confirming, "Yeah, I know her. We used to work here together."

"Used to?" I pressed.

She nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah, until she went completely bonkers and stormed out one day."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, sitting next to me. The stools were too close together, so we couldn't avoid our shoulders and legs brushing against eachother. I tried to ignore it like she did, but knew that I wouldn't be able to. Besides, it didn't feel bad, exactly.

"Well, we didn't really know eachother. We weren't friends, I mean, but from what I could tell, she had some problems at home."

_Who doesn't_, I thought bitterly to myself.

"Like what kind of problems?"

Bridget's eyebrows furrowed to a pin point in concentration. "I'm...not sure exactly. I think that there was a guy involved."

"A guy? Was she married?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Okay, then do you know the man's name, or what kind of problems he was causing?" I dug in my pocket again, this time retrieving a notepad. "Was he abusive, or did he manipulate her in any way that you might know of?"

"I don't know." She threw up her arms for emphasis. "I told you that I didn't know her very well. All I really remember was that the guy she was always talking about came in one day and-"

"Wait!" I shouted, underestimating the power of my voice. All of them, including Belle and Feliciano, froze instantly. I coughed uncomfortably and apologized before continuing.

"You've seen him? Do you remember what he looked like?"

"First, tell me what's going on. Is she in some type of trouble? If she is, I want no part of it." Bridget protested, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning backwards.

My brows furrowed. "That's classified."

"Then so is any information I have." She rubbed the bridge between her eyes, which looked abnormally drained in the illuminum light. "Look," she said. "I just want to go home. If we had the money to get security cameras, I'd gladly give you the tape, but we don't. And I can't remember what the hell the guy looked like, to be honest."

I bit the inside of my cheek and breathed out hot air, my face dropping into my palm. "Okay, then do you know anybody that might be able to help us gather some information?"

"Can't I just tell you her adress?"

My eyes widened as I mentally began to scold myself.

...

"She's being an idiot." One voice said to another.

"Don't call her that, fool." The other scolded, watching the two beautiful girls as they conversed with eachother. One with skin like freshed baked bread and eyes like the sun, and the other, with emerald cat's eyes and a personality to match.

He loved them. His tongue grazed over his fangs in anticipation.

He loved both of them, and they'd soon be his.

**Okay! Now that we've gotten that out of the way, tell me what you guys think. I haven't quite gotten to the supernatural stuff, I know, but it is there, and it will appear. I just love the crime show theme though. Everytime I watch one of those shows, even if it's something I've never seen before, I still always find myself engrossed into the story, so I am really enjoying creating this fic and I hope you guys are too! And on a side note, I know that this started out as a Halloween fiction, but I'm going to try and keep it going even after the holiday passes ( not all of the fiction takes place around then anyways ).**

**Thanks for reading and have a very pasta day!**


End file.
